


隔墙花2 第七章

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon





	隔墙花2 第七章

KT  
狗血恶俗  
瞎jbbb  
逻辑没有的 文笔没有的  
ooc三个字母我已经说累了

 

——————————————

事情本来是应该这样的，他离开这里，然后先冷静一晚上，明天再跟堂本光一要解释。

“你要去哪！”堂本光一堵住门口，“你这次哪里也不许去！”分不清还醉着酒或是已经清醒，他看上去很暴躁。

“不许？我还就走了，你当年不也是说走就走。”

“你不许走！你还想找谁？你都离婚了！你是我的，你不许走！”

 

堂本光一将人整个扛起来走进房间，扔到床上。扑上去就开始解他的衣服，手伸进衣服里乱摸一通，对着他的脸一顿胡亲。

“堂本光一你耍什么酒疯！”

伴随着撕裂声，皮带被扯断了。堂本光一把人翻了面，从床头摸了支润滑剂，一下子往后穴挤了半瓶，剛未反应过来性器已长驱直入。

他哀嚎，未经开拓的后穴实在发紧，大量的润滑剂效果甚微。堂本光一奋力挺进抽插，未理会身下人的挣扎。

“你是我的，你听到了吗？你是我的！那小子算什么玩意，凭什么你要跟他结婚？”

乳首摩擦着床单，堂本刚趴着承受着堂本光一的撞击，他呜咽了起来，鼻子一抽一抽，“你还恶人先告状了，我做错了什么了我，明明知道我结了婚还来招惹我的是你，当年一句告白都没有直接远走高飞的也是你，跟你重新在一起这么久，我一次都没有碰过那个男人，可你呢？你真的会离婚吗？如果我今天不发现，是不是还得等到那女人上门来我才知道我他妈不仅婚内出轨还搞别人的老公？”

“对不起，对不起。”光一俯下身抱着他，一遍又一遍地道歉，“如果我知道我这辈子还有机会见到你，我一定不会跟别人结婚。”

“可是你就是心里还有那个女人。”哭得声音已发哑，他推开堂本光一，“你本可以早就跟她离婚，为什么非得等到现在让我发现？你还喝酒了，你跟她是不是还在见面？我累了堂本光一，为什么连你都没有办法对我坦诚一点？”

“我说过我不会再跟你撒谎，所以我要坦白，我的确没有忘记过她。我跟她结过婚，而且是自愿结的，那是真的，我没办法骗你。她是无辜的，有罪的是我。”

堂本剛背过身，不愿意看他。

“我为什么会跟她结婚，我到现在都想不清楚。可是我知道我为什么会离婚，那是因为你……”

“因为我?我才不信你的鬼话，你一直都在骗我，从头到尾都在骗我！”

红叶谷酒店的再相遇是他安排的，住在对面也是吧，为了他才接近的高木吧……这个男人精心布下陷阱，就是要捕猎他，一步步让他相信自己是他唯一所爱，一步步把他的心圈得牢牢的，可是这是真的吗？当他在国内饱受单思之苦的时候，他在国外逍遥快活，甚至缔结了婚姻。他仿佛是被堂本光一驯服的玩物，堂本光一对他了如指掌，连发脾气都在他的掌控之内。而那一纸离婚协议书，谁又知是不是原配受不了背叛才送达堂本光一的。谎言的一角浮出水面，那水面下呢？

今天他被俘获心脏不顾一切地想要跟他在一起，那明日得到他的堂本光一会不会再对别人怀抱里的人故技重施?

“剛～”

“你别用这种语气跟我说话，恶心。”

“恶心?我回国之前就已经给她留了离婚协议书了，我根本就没有想过骗你。你想想，你想想，如果不是我离国之前根本找不到你，事情会这样吗？我那时候想好，只要你愿意，我一定会排除万难给你在一起，可是你呢？前一天还嘻嘻哈哈说等我出国一定会找机会来看我的，第二天就人间蒸发了。电话不接短信不回，连宿舍都搬了。”

“那你现在是在报复我吗？”

“对，我就是在报复你，你欠我的那几年，你得用一辈子还。”

“你压我头发了。”

“抱歉。”

“堂本光一你动不动就说一辈子，好土啊。以后追别人还这么说，肯定会被当傻子。”

“追什么别人，你就有得我受了。”

堂本光一的眼睛里分明只有他一个人。既然已经选择过相信他，就得相信到底，明明都已经到这个地步了，再纠结过去的事情是有多无稽。

“所以你现在还是有妇之夫。”

“我都说了我没想到她会不同意，我也是刚知道不久，我没想过要骗你……”

“嘘。所以你现在在法律上还是另一个人的丈夫?”

“嗯，可以这么说，可是……”

“嘘！要做吗?”

“不行！分手炮什么的想都不要想！我不同意！不能！不能分手！”

光一想到像电视里演的那样，分手前非要打一炮，结果分手后老是想起分手炮，这也太惨了吧。

“吶，什么分手?我是在想……别人的老公诶，想想都刺激。”

 

光一的酒早就醒得差不多，此刻更加清醒了几分，剛说完之后舔了舔堂本光一的嘴唇，两人的唇舌便交缠起来。

他们有段时间没做了，今日这场对峙其实正正撩拨起情欲——事实上某人的下体根本没有软下来的趋势。

剛配合着张开双腿，引导着光一深入。面对面的体位并不是最佳选择，但是剛特别喜欢，喜欢做的时候看着光一的脸，剛喜欢看光一为了他而疯狂的模样。

光一将剛抱着坐起来，吮吻他的胸脯与脖颈，引得淫声阵阵宛如媚鬼吟唱。剛随着光一的节奏起伏着，性器在内里剐蹭顶弄，交合处发出嘭嘭的撞击声。

剛俯近光一的耳边细语，“比起跟你结婚那个，还是上我更舒服吧。”

呻吟声一下子拔高了一些，剛被放倒在床上，软腰被有力地扶起，抽插的速度陡然加快，光一发了狠。

“比起你那个前夫，还是只有我才能满足你吧。”

“是吗？”后穴突然暗劲收紧，剛的笑容明显不怀好意，光一差点直接缴械投降。

对于其他事情可以大度，可是只要涉及到对方，他们就会变得占有欲爆棚直至偏向神经质，他们都介意死对方曾经有过伴侣这个事实，甚至想立即抹掉前任的存在。

“难道我比不上他吗？”

“你证明一下?”

“看来你明天是不想下床。”

 

 

几番折腾精疲力尽，汗水淋漓，相拥的身体湿黏黏地贴在一起。

“今年好像热得特别早。”

“可能是因为你吧。”

“全球变暖，冰川融化也是因为我是吧。”

“大概是吧。”

“以前的堂本光一，可没有怎么臭不要脸。”

“我发现了，要脸没法跟你在一起。”

“那可不行，你没这张脸我可就看不上你了。”

“这么肤浅?”

“向来都。”

“有点大人样吧，都准备结第二次婚了。”

“讲完这种话的时候吸别人的脸，到底是谁没有大人样？”

“像芝士布丁。”

“OK。”

一来二去两人似乎又有了劲头，纠缠着又交合起来。

 

“等等……”

“等什么?”

“你刚刚说什么结第二次婚？”

“我们不是要结婚的吗？”

“啊啊啊啊啊，你给我闭嘴，收回去！你这个笨蛋！你怎么可以这个时候讲这个！”

“我怎么了?”

“吧啦吧啦我不听我不听反正你重新思考一下以后找个合适的时间再跟我说这个，哎呀你怎么会挑这个时间点提这个——唔”埋怨着的嘴被堵住了，这个夜晚实在过于黏腻。

 

 

 

“我知道了。”剛关上喷头。“你跟我在一起就是为了我的肉体。”

“嗯。”

“嗯?”

“我不否认。”

“这个时候你就不能说点好听的哄一下吗？”

“我就是喜欢你身体啊，不行吗？你不也喜欢我的。”

“嘛，呐，这个，很晚了我们还是回房睡觉吧。”

“喂！你这是什么意思？”

“行啦行啦，爱你啊，晚安啦。”

开玩笑，他堂本光一是一句爱你晚安可以敷衍的嘛？

“你再说一遍?”

“爱你，晚安。”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。”

 

 

 

 

除了非法围标的事情，他还经手了一系列的见不得光的勾当，足够他喝一壶，但是这些事情他不过是充当穿针引线的角色，并不致命。高木清楚，哪怕东窗事发，上面的人为了保全大局，一定会保住他，他只要继续对那些人言听计从就可以高枕无忧了。

与此同时，他也实在没办法害怕剛会对他做什么，剛多心软的一个人，不过一套小房子，他就同意不追究版权。而他那个情人，也不过是个靠着母亲留下的家产过活的，虽然算得上是有点能力，但是始终比不上他母亲，不成气候。

“怎么样，还查到什么了吗？”

“青田女士准备回美国。”

“回美国?这么快就回去了?”

“离婚的事情已经结束了，她常年在外，不适应这里，就打算回去了。”

“我要青田的联系方式。”

 

 

青田这个时候，正坐在堂本剛对面，正确来说，是坐在堂本光一和堂本剛对面。她性格素来爽快，最讨厌拖泥带水，唯独栽在了跟堂本光一这段关系上。时间已经浪费了这么多了，她想在回美国前把事情都解决掉，于是在处理好离婚手续后，她把两人约到了餐厅包厢。

“你就是堂本剛。”就知道堂本光一会喜欢这种可爱型的，青田腹诽。

“你好，初次见面。”

“光一这浑小子，肯定没跟你说过他已经结过婚了吧。”

“我只是……”

“闭嘴，我现在跟你男人说话。”青田恶狠狠地瞪了堂本光一一眼。“没事，剛君，我今天来不是为难你的，我就是想看看光一的恋人会是什么样的。你们是什么时候认识的?”

“大学时候，社团认识的。”

“嗯～那就是旧情复燃，有点意思。”

青田跟剛一茬接一茬地聊着，中间没有看过光一一眼，不知道的还以为他们在做个案访谈。

堂本光一开始觉得，说不定他们能当朋友。

 

“你们性生活还和谐吗？”青田冷不丁的蹦出这么一句。

“和谐，挺好的，你们呢。”

“嘛，我跟他很少做的。幸好做得少，我现在想起他就恶心。”

“我想起我前夫也会觉得恶心。”

堂本光一在旁一脸震惊。

一位服务员走了进来，“你好，外面有位高木先生，请问要让他进来吗?”

“让他进来吧。”

 

所以现在就是这样的场面。

堂本光一，堂本剛，高木忠淳，青田嘉衣，四个人共处一室。

“我时间很紧，约不来单独见面，所以就来个小组会谈吧。”青田笑着喝了口饮料，“来高木，坐下。”

“青田女士，我以为……”

“不要以为了，来，到你了，你是怎么跟剛君离婚的。”

“这个……”

“说不出口吧。啊～我真的太喜欢今天这种场面了。”

高木本想着利用青田嘉衣跟堂本光一这层关系，可以趁机跟青田熟络，受害者的心总是脆弱的，只要挑起她对两人的憎恨，她便会跟自己结盟——她绝对是个强有力的盟友。这个女人，也太不按常理出牌了吧。

“剛君刚刚说想到你就会恶心，来，说吧，你都做了些什么？”

 

尴尬的沉默持续了两分钟。

 

“嘉衣，今天就到这吧。”光一说。

“怎么可以现在就结束呢？”青田嘉衣拍拍高木的肩膀，“这个人，明天你们可就见不到了。”

高木顿时觉得背脊一凉。

“光一，你到底还是不够心狠手辣。商业犯罪这种东西，层层叠叠下来，一不小心就告不成了，你想给自己男人泄愤，怎么也得一招致命啊！”

“青田嘉衣！你这个疯女人，你不整他们整我?”高木蹦了起来，一把揪住青田的领子。

“因为你长得讨人厌啊。”青田眉头眼梢皆是笑意，“如果你长了剛君的脸蛋，我说不定就下不了手了。”

 

 

 

高木忠淳被上面的人放弃了，他摊上这样的罪名，再也不能为他们服务，而他知道的太多，他们更是竭尽全力想要他再也不能翻身。

罪证直接匿名邮寄到检察方。

高木忠淳以为自己精明一世，没想到自己居然会被指控强奸未成年人。那种地方灯光昏暗，又是自己常去的夜场，那些人收了钱就接客，他怎么知道那人才十五岁。

分配的律师没有心思给他辩护，只叫他直接认罪，高木忠淳心情郁结，竟然在法庭上顶撞起法官。

 

机场的电视播着新闻，大喊大叫面目狰狞的高木忠淳出现在里面。

“好啦，就送到这吧，以后你们遇到麻烦了，还可以找我。不过最好还是不要了吧，挺膈应的。”青田今日没有化妆，难免有些疲态，却平添了几分温柔。

“一路顺风，工作不要太累。”

“知道了。”

 

 

青田嘉衣当初答应光一母亲要好好照顾堂本光一，因而即使两人到了这样的结局，她还是没有办法恨他，至于剛，她虽然是没有太多接触，却是打心眼里觉得这孩子有意思。思来想去，只好把气撒在那个姓高木的身上——不过若是他清清白白的，她又怎么能成功。

 

 

“我挺喜欢你前妻的。”

“什么？”

“她又精明又有手段，长得又好看还成熟，跟你比可太棒了。”

“嗯?”

“没关系，来来来，小朋友，抱抱，我还是最喜欢你的。”

“我要亲亲。”

“走开。”

“喂！”

 

 

这段关系中大大小小的波折数不胜数，他们两个人也不是完美的，他们有时候甚至会表现出自己卑劣丑陋的一面。幸运的是在知悉对面的阴暗面后他们依然可以携手共进。

 

 

tbc


End file.
